Science X Social
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Kuroko yang merupakan anak IPS menjadikan Akashi sebagai subjek penelitian tugas sosiologi. Sayangnya Akashi memberikan persyaratan pada Kuroko, bisakah Kuroko mengerjakan tugasnya? Ataukah ia akan berakhir seperti Kakaknya? / AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

"_Aku selalu menperhatikan dirimu walau bermula hanya karena tugas, tapi mata ini tak dapat lepas dari merah mencolok yang kamu miliki_" - Kuroko Tetsuya.

"_Sejak kejadian itu, sosok berambut babyblue yang penuh misteri tersebut tak pernah absen dari pikiranku. Tak jarang kosentrasiku buyar ketika mengerjakan soal karenanya_," - Akashi Seijuurou.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki, I own the idea and plot of this story

**Warning:** typo, EYD, dan kayaknya OOC dikit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Science x Social**

Sepasang mata biru langit tak henti-henti mencari sosok yang dianggapnya menarik. Badan kecil itu bersandar pada salah satu tembok di koridor kelas IPA. Tak jarang ada siswa yang kaget ketika menyadari keberadaannya, ada juga yang memberi tatapan dingin bahkan ilfil akan dirinya. Alasannya mudah ia, Kuroko Tetsuya merupakan salah satu siswa teladan SMA Teikou kelas dua belas IPS empat. Hanya dengan mengetahui bahwa ia anak jurusan IPS sudah cukup untuk siswa IPA memelototinya, singkatnya di SMA Teikou ini para siswa IPA dan IPS memang 'kurang' akur mengingat akan prinsip dan tingkah laku masing-masing.

Tak terasa sudah tiga puluh menit Kuroko berada di sana, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang kelasnya. Kecewa karena tak membuahkan hasil. Sesampainya di kelas, makhluk kuning menyerbunya dengan pelukan harimau dan sukses mencium tembok ketimbang sang target.

"Kurokocchii jahat! Jangan menghindariku seperti itu!" rengek makhluk kuning dengan bercucuran air mata.

"Kise-kun aku bisa mati karena serangan jantung mendadak kalau kau menyerangku seperti itu," jelas Kuroko kepada makhluk kuning yang di panggil Kise itu.

"Ne tadi aku ngeliat Kurokocchi nangkring di koridor musuh, memangnya ada urusan apa Kurokocchi kesana?"

Kuroko mengehela nafas panjang, ia tahu keberadaannya disana takkan luput dari kekasih kakaknya ini. "Aku lagi mencari orang yang cocok buat jadi subjek penelitian tugas sosiologi".

Mendengar hal tersebut sontak mata Kise terbelalak. "K-kurokocchi aku tak tahu kau sejahat itu..."

"Kise-kun berlebihan," omelnya singkat setaya beranjak dari posisisnya menuju tempat duduknya.

"Matte yo Kurokocchi!"

Yang dipanggil hanya menganggapnya hembusan angin lewat dan berusaha mengisi lembaran soal akutansi.

Skip time

Bel pulang sekolah tengah berbunyi memberitahukan bahwa pelajaran telah selesai untuk hari ini. Kuroko membereskan semua perlengkapannya dan bergegas meninggalkan kelasnya menuju koridor IPA. Jika ditanya mengapa ia bersikeras memilih musuh jurusannya sebagai subjek tugas sosiologi miliknya, jawabannya hanya satu Kuroko ingin mempelajari sikap dari siswa jurusan IPA dan membuat cara agar perang diantara kedua jurusan ini berhenti.

Mata secerah langit musim panas kini menerawang satu persatu orang yang berlalu-lalang, mencari target yang sekiranya dapat diajak bekerjasama. Tiba-tiba mata itu menangkap sesosok pemuda dengan rambut merah mencolok duduk di dekat 'taman buatan' membaca suatu buku. Kuroko memandanginya sebelum akhirnya membuat keputusan untuk menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Permisi," sapa Kuroko padanya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya pemuda tersebut sembari mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Saya Kuroko Tetsuya dari 12 IPS 4, ingin bertanya jika anda memiliki waktu kosong untuk bercakap dengan saya," sebisa mungkin Kuroko mencoba menggunakan kata-kata baku.

"Tak perlu sesopan itu, Kuroko-san," jleb, sudah susah payah pakai kata baku malah di komentari. "Dan mengingat ini adalah wilayah kekuasaan IPA, nekat juga kau memasukinya seorang diri".

Kuroko berdehem, "Kedatanganku bukan semata-mata jadi penyelinap dan bermaksud berdebat dengan orang tak di kenal".

Pemuda tersebut mengangkat satu alisnya, wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi dingin dan tak bersahabat mengingat orang di depannya komplotan dari musuh. "To the point aja, apa alasanmu kemari?".

"Aku mendapatkan tugas dari guru sosiologiku untuk mengamati seseorang, yah seperti pelajaran psikologi gitu untuk nilai praktek kelulusan. Jadi maksud kedatanganku kemari ingin bertanya apakah kamu mau menjadi subjek penelitianku dalam tugas ini?"

"Kenapa kau tak meneliti orang lain saja? Banyak orang yang menarik di luar sana," pernyataan tersebut sudah jelas terdengar sebagai penolakkan di telinga Kuroko.

"Jika kau bermaksud menolakku, aku permisi dahu-"

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi begitu saja?"

Kuroko terhenti dari gerakkannya. "Bukankah kau baru saja menolak tawaranku?"

"Aku tak mengatakan sesuatu yang berartikan penolakkan"

"Tapi dari kata-katamu yang terucap sudah menandakan bahwa kau menolakku"

"Itu hanyalah tanggapanmu sendiri"

"Berarti kau bersedia?"

Sang pemuda mengangkat bahunya, "Menurutmu?"

Ingin sekali rasanya Kuroko mencubit dirinya bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menampar dirinya sendiri, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu tecengang melihatnya.

"Sakit..." ungkap Kuroko.

"Jelas sakit, dasar bodoh," pemuda berambut merah itu mengusap pipi Kuroko yang sudah memerah akibat tamparannya sendiri. " Jika kau melakukan hal seperti itu kekuatan cerna otakmu akan menurun".

"Maaf, aku rasa aku baru saja bermimpi bahwa ada orang sepertimu yang mau membantu anggota dari musuh".

Pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya dapat menyeringai, aura gelap terpancar di sekelilingnya. "Itu bukan berarti tak ada persyaratan yang di waspadai, Kuroko-san".

Mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut sang pemuda sudah membuat bulu kuduk Kuroko berdiri ditambah lagi dengan aura pengintimidasi. Ia menelan ludah, memikirkan perkiraan terburuk yang akan keluar. Kuroko tahu benar kalau akan ada resiko yang besar dan itu membuatnya berpikir berulang kali agar ia tak akan kecewa nantinya. Dengan mengepal seluruh jarinya, Kuroko mengangguk.

"Sebelumnya, tolong beri tahu dulu namamu".

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou dari kelas 12 IPA 1," kata pemuda berambut merah menyala.

"Baiklah Akashi-san, syarat apa saja yang harus kupatuhi?"

Akashi tampak berpikir, salah satu lengannya menopang dagu.

"Pertama-tama kapan deadline tugas tersebut?"

"Dua minggu dari sekarang"

"Baiklah, kita mulai persyaratannya," Kuroko mengangguk."Yang pertama kontak apapun diperbolehkan, kedua segala pertanyaan yang diajukan harus dijawab tak terkecuali sesuatu yang privasi, ketiga pada jam istirahat kita habiskan bersama"

Sekali lagi Kuroko mengangguk mantap, tak ada yang berat baginya.

"Terakhir, kau harus pindah ke asrama Teiko tepatnya sekamar denganku hingga tugasmu beres apa kau mengerti?"

"Kenapa aku harus pindah ke asrama? Mengamatimu dari kejauhan sudah cukup buatku," Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan tatapan bingung.

Akashi menatap balik Kuroko, matanya menkilatkan cahaya. Tertera dengan jelas ketidak sukaannya akan pertanyaan Kuroko. "Kau menantangku? Jika kau memang tak bisa menerima syarat dariku lebih baik kau cari saja orang lain".

Sungguh baru pertama kali Kuroko merasakan ia menyesali segala tekad yang ia pilih.

"Tolong berikan alasan yang masuk akal untuk persyaratan terakhir," ucap Kuroko berat hati.

"Dalam tugasmu itu kau harus mengobservasi seseorang baik dari dekat mau jauh, benar?" Kuroko mengangguk.

"Alangkah baiknya jika kau juga bisa mengamatinya setelah pulang sekolah karena belum tentu pemikiranmu akan kegiatan sang target lakukan benar"

Mata biru langit itu menatap ke arah mata bara api menyala menandakan bahwa ia memahami betul apa maksudnya. "Jika itu alasan logisnya, maka alasan tak logis dari syarat tersebut..."

"Objek percobaan biologi," terpapar seringai di bibir sang emperor. "Kau memanfaatkanku dan aku akan memanfaatkanmu, cukup adil bukan?".

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mohon kerja samanya selama 2 minggu mendatang, Akashi-san," kata Kuroko seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Begitupula denganku dan kuharap kau mengganti surfik 'san', Kuroko," balas Akashi menggapai tangan Kuroko dan menjabatnya.

"Kuharap itu bertanda baik, Akashi-kun"

"Tentu saja! Saa, kita pulang"

Akashi bangun dari duduknya setelah memasukkan buku yang ia baca ke dalam tas. Mengambil langkah maju, meninggalkan Kuroko yang terpaku dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Oi! Sampai kapan kau mau diam disana?" Tanya Akashi terlihat jelas rasa jengkel di wajahnya. "Kalau semakin sore pintu asrama akan dikunci, yah kecuali kau pengen tidur di luar"

Loading... entah kenapa rasanya otak Kuroko menjadi lemot, mungkin gara-gara dia nampar pipinya sendiri kali ya.

"1...2...3..." hitungan sang pemuda berambut merah terhenti ketika terdegar teriakan dari pihak yang bersangkutan.

"Langsung hari ini juga!? Aku belum minta izin orang tua dan lagi memangnya di kamar Akashi-kun ada ranjang lain?"

"Tentu saja, khusus untuk hari ini izinlah ke orang tuamu dahulu dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas," ucap Akashi.

"Lalu bagaimana aku tidur?"

"Kita bisa berbagi tempat tidur"

"E-eeeeeeeh!?"

"Kau tak keberatan bukan? Kita kan sesama lelaki jadi tak apa berbagi tempat tidur, kecuali kau punya kelainan"

"Tentu tidak! Mana mungkin aku gay seperti kakakku-" ups sepertinya mulut Kuroko kelepasan.

Mata Akashi memincing meratapi Kuroko dengan pandangan tak jelas. Oh Tuhan untuk kali ini saja biarkan Kuroko mengembalikan waktu. Sungguh ia benci dirinya sendiri yang keceplosan tentang aib keluarganya sendiri.

"Hee~ menaruk juga keluargamu"

"Hentikan..."

"Kenapa? Kau malu mengakui dirimu juga seorang gay?"

"S-siapa bilang aku gay?!" Wajah Kuroko tampak seperti kepiting rebus.

Akashi hanya nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas. "Oh well, percuma saja berdebat disini nanti malah membuang waktu... saa Kuroko, ayo kita pulang".

Kuroko hanya mengikuti Akashi dari belakang dengan wajah merah padam. Tanpa diketahui oleh kedua orang tersebut terdapat dua makhluk yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Fufufu tak dapat disangkamusuh bebuyutan bisa bekerjasama begitu romantis, ne Riko-chan?"

"Benar, aku tak sabar untuk memata-matai mereka untuk bahan doujin kita"

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N: Bagaimana? Pendek ya... maklum udah lama ngga nulis ff. Etto sebelumnya aku author baru di fandom ini yang biasanya hanya nangkring baca aja ;;; yoroshiku na! Review onegai~


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** OOC, typo(s), EYD, ambiguan, hints AoKise

**Disclaimer:** KnB milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki, ide dari ff ini baru punyaku

"Blablabla" : percakapan

'_Blablabla_' : dalam hati nurani atau pemikiran

'_**Blablabla**_' : pesan singkat

"_**Blablabla**_": telepon

.

.

.

_"Fufufu tak dapat disangka musuh bebuyutan bisa bekerjasama begitu romantis, ne Riko-chan?"._

_"Benar, aku tak sabar untuk memata-matai mereka untuk bahan doujin kita"._

.

.

.

**Science x Social**

"Kurokocchi, kenapa kau terlihat suram gitu?".

Yang ditanya malah diam saja, mengabaikan Kise yang mulai merengek karena dicuekkin. Terukir dengan jelas bahwa Kuroko sedang dalam bad mood, kenapa? Mungkin karena Akashi.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

Kuroko mengikuti Akashi masuk ke kamarnya. Mukanya sudah lebih mendingan daripada sebelumnya yang kayak kepiting rebus. Ia juga sudah memberitahukan keluarganya lewat pesan singkat.

_**'Daiki-nii, hari ini aku akan menginap di rumah temanku karena mau mengerjakan tugas. Tak perlu khawatir, tetap fokus aja sama kerjaan Daiki-nii'.**_

Singkat, padat, dan jelas tak anyal(?) dari sosok Kuroko Tetsuya. Sungguh berbeda dari balasan kakaknya yang dakian itu. Berderet pesan berbunyi _**'Temanmu yang mana?', 'Kise bilang ngga',' jangan fokus sama pr-mu', 'jangan lupa makan', 'jangan tidur kemalaman', 'pagi hari jangan lupa mampir buat sarapan', 'bajumu nanti gimana?'.**_

Sungguh penuh perhatian atau kakaknya ini memang over protective. Entahlah, tapi Kuroko sangat bersyukur dengan kakaknya, Kuroko Daiki yang bedanya 9 tahun dari umurnya ini menaruh perhatian pada dirinya, karena orang tua mereka yang berkerja di luar negri. Hal tersebut membuat kerenggangan antar hubungan mereka yang biasanya hanya mengirimi uang.

Kembali ke keadaan kamar asrama Akashi yang dibilang lebih dari rata-rata. Begitu masuk Kuroko langsung disambut harum mint. Terlihat ranjang berukuran queen size di sebelah kanan rungan diikuti oleh meja kecil di sampingnya dan rak buku. Seberang ranjang tersebut ada meja belajar yang lengkap dengan teman-temannya, tak lupa dengan rak buku lainnya.

_'Akashi-kun terlihat suka sekali membaca atau bahan pelajaran IPA memang banyak?'._

"Anggaplah seperti kamarmu sendiri," ucap Akashi sembari meneju lemari baju yang sedari tadi tidak Kuroko sadari keberadaannya.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Ditutupnya pintu kamar Akashi, setelahnya Kuroko membalikkan badan.

**DHEG**

Pemandangan di depan matanya sungguh tak bisa ia lawan, membuatnya membatu dalam sekejap. Dihadapannya terdapat Akashi yang sudah membuka jas lab dan sweater yang ia kenakan, ikat pinggang hitam pun tak berada di tempatnya meninggalkan celana panjang hitam dengan kancing dan rel sleting yang sudah terbuka. Bahkan dasi merah yang melambangkan kebanggaan anak IPA telah luput dan bertumpuk bersama jas dan sweater. Akashi sendiri sedang membuka kancing kemeja biru muda dengan cahaya bulan yang menyinarinya dari belakang membuat pemandangan ini terlihat begitu... _excotict_ di mata Kuroko.

Menyadari tengah dipandangi, pemuda berambut merah itu mengubah posisi tubuhnya menghadap Kuroko, jangan lupa dengan kemeja yang semua kancingnya telah membuka dan memperlihatkan dadanya yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benang. Seringai tertata rapi di wajah pemuda yang tampan itu, matanya menatap pemuda biru langit tersebut seakan-akan ingin memakannya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Akashi dengan suara yang serak-serak basah.

Semua darah Kuroko seakan naik dan berdiam di wajahnya membuat ia memalingkan wajah. "... mana mungkin! Sudahlah Akashi-kun ganti bajumu dengan yang lebih layak".

"Ha'i ha'i".

_'Dadanya yang mulus dan otot yang terbentuk tak berlebih sunggu di luar perkiraanku soal tubuhnya yang kecil... ah.. bagaimana rasanya jika-_.' ok pemikiran tersebut cukup membuat Kuroko menghantamkan dirinya ke tembok dan memulai headbang.

Mungkin Kuroko harus segera pulang untuk membunuh kakaknya karena menularkan otak polosnya dengan virus mesum. Tapi untunglah ia sudah sadar sebelum pemikirannya berlalu-lalang lebih jauh dan membuat yang di bawah sana tak nyaman.

"Kuroko, gantilah pakaianmu dengan ini," Akashi melempar sepasang set kaos dengan celana pendek ke arah Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun," segera Kuroko menuju kamar mandi tapi dihentikan oleh sang emperor.

"Kenapa harus di kamar mandi? Kau bisa melakukannya disini sekarang juga".

"Aku takut mengganggu Akashi-kun".

"Tidak juga, selagi bukan wanita yang ada di depanku".

"Tetap saja aku merasa kurang nyaman akan hal ini".

"Heee jadi kau mau aku gantikan, Kuroko".

Sontak wajah Kuroko memanas kembali. Ia pun lari menuju kamar mandi sambil berteriak tidak perlu. Akashi yang melihat tingkahnya hanya bisa terkekeh. Sangat diluar dugaannya kalau makhluk biru tadi ternyata seorang _tsundere_ atau bahkan _kuudere_ mengingat wajahnya yang kayak papan tripleks.

Saat Kuroko keluar ia mendapatkan sang emperor yang sedang asik berkutik di meja belajarnnya ditemani oleh buku kumpulan soal. Melangkah mendekatinya, ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sang emperor lakukan. Tapi Kuroko langsung menyesali tindakannya tersebut begitu melihat isi buku tersebut.

Kenapa tidak? Melihat sekumpulan deret sin, cos, tan, cosin, cotan, ditambah dengan berbagai pecahan yang menemaninya. Tak salah lagi itu merupakan kumpulan soal jenis trigonometri yang dapat membuat orang mual begitu melihatnya karena kemungkinan rumus dan turunan yang digunakan begitu banyak.

"Aah Kuroko, ada apa?" Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya dan hanya melihat Kuroko membeku (lagi) di tempat.

"Tidak, hanya penasaran dengan apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan".

"Aku hanya latihan soal, mengingat ujian akhir sudah dekat".

"Bukankahg ujian akhir masih sekitar 1 bulan lagi ya?".

Akashi berdehem, "Alangkah baiknya jika kita mempersiapkan diri sebelum semuanya kita sesali bukan? Lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini sejak dulu".

Kuroko yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam. Memang ada benarnya perkataan si rambut merah, tapi ia sudah merasa cukup bisa untuk melewati ujian akhir dengan nilai minimal pas kkm. Jadi Kuroko tak begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Daripada kau berdiri disitu, bagaimana kalau kau duduk saja di ranjang?".

"Baiklah," ucap Kuroko sembari berjalan menuju ranjang Akashi.

Matanya tak lepas dari punggung Akashi yang tegap di hadapannya. Suasana kembali hening, tak ada seorang pun yang memulai percakapan ringan. Akashi yang terlihat begitu serius dan asik sendiri dengan kumpulan soalnya, di lain sisi Kuroko yang memperhatikannya tidak begitu jauh hanya bisa diam. Rasanya keberadaan dirinya hanyalah ilusi, karena dia merasa kalau Akashi nyuekkin dirinya dan itu berlangsung sampai Kuroko ketiduran begitu saja.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang begitu cepat, sambutan dari sang mentari membangunkan pemuda bermata aquamarine. Dapat terdengar pula burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riang di luar sana. Kehangatan yang dirasakan pemuda tersebut membuatnya enggan untuk bangun dan memulai rutinitas paginya. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk bangun tapi sebuah tangan memeluknya erat.

Kuroko mengusap matanya, mencoba untuk memulihkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Salah satu tangannya mencoba membantunya berdiri, tapi bukan bahan lembut dan empuknya kasur yang tangannya rasakan melainkan sesuatu yang tak terlalu keras dan lembut.

'_Apa ini? Seingatku aku tidur di futonku yang biasa_'.

Tangan Kuroko terus meraba 'kasur'-nya tersebut. Hingga terdengar suara lenguhan.

"…ngggh".

Mata Kuroko berkedip, otaknya masih tak bisa memproses apa yang ia dengar sedangkan tangannya masih asik meraba 'kasur'-nya. Tak terasa sepasang tangan yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggangnya kini makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Nghhhh… ahh.. Kuroko.. hentikan nghh tanganmu itu… "

Kini kesadarannya benar-benar sudah penuh, diangkatnya tubuhnya sedikit untuk melihat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Matanya terbelalak melihat Akashi yang ada di bawah dirinya tanpa kaos. Dengan segera Kuroko meletakkan kedua tanggannya di dada Akashi, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku, Akashi-kun?!" rintih Kuroko dengan wajah yang mulai memanas.

"Aku tak—" ucapan Akashi terpotong begitu saja karena rontaan Kuroko.

"Lepaskan aku, Akashi-kun!".

Dengan berat hati Akashi melepaskan 'guling'-nya. Kuroko langsung keluar dari ranjang Akashi. Ia berlari ke dalam kamar mandi dan memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri. Pakaian yang ia kenakan masih setia menutupi tubuhnya, tak ada bekas apapun di leher, telinga, lengan, auatpun lainnya.

"Kau benar-benar berpikiran tidak baik bukan?" terdengar suara Akashi dari ambang pintu.

Kuroko memalingkan kepalanya dari cermin untuk menatap Akashi. Sialnya melihat Akashi yang bersender di ambang pintu hanya dengan celana panjang sambil menyilakan lengannya di depan dadanya, tak lupa juga seringai kecil yang terpampang manis di bibir merah mudanya tersebut membuat Kuroko hanya bisa diam membisu.

"Itu salah Akashi-kun sendiri," jawab Kuroko dengan suara datarnya.

"Aku tak melakukan hal yang salah," balas Akashi sembari melangkah mendekati Kuroko.

"Kau tidur membuka kaosmu, Akashi-kun".

"Lalu kenapa? Aku selalu membukanya ketika aku tidur".

"Kau memelukku saat tidur, membiarkanku tidur menimpamu, bahkan nafasmu bisa kurasakan saat menghembul ubun-ubunku," terlihat dengan jelas kalau Kuroko tidak mau kalah.

"Bukankah itu pemikiranmu sendiri? Aku penasaran jika kau benar-benar bermimpin hal-hal seperti itu tadi malam," Akashi mengusapkan tangannya pada pipi Kuroko. "Kau bahkan mengigau dan mendesah, Kuroko".

_**End Flashback**_

.

.

.

"Ku-ro-ko-cchi~!"

Panggilan dengan suara cempreng tersebut sukses menyadarkan Kuroko dari lamunannya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya melihat Kise yang cemberut menambahkan esensi keimutan model baby face itu. Kalau saja Daiki ada disini mungkin dia akan langsung menerjang Kise dan mencumbuinya dengan ganas.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko dengan polosnya.

"Kurokocchi jahat-ssu! Dari tadi nyuekkin, akan kulaporkan ke Daikicchi," Kise mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya.

"Ah! Daikicchi! Apakah Kurokocchi melakukan sesuatu yang aneh tadi malam? Eh menginap-ssu?," Kise menatap Kuroko sebentar.

"Umh! Dia terlihat sedikit aneh, dari tadi Kurokocchi terus melamun dengan pandangan mendalam bahkan seperti sedang mereka ulang apa yang ia lakukan kemarin-ssu," jelas Kise pada Daiki.

"Pandangannya terlihat seperti ia terbuai sesuatu yang… nikmat-ssu," Kuroko langsung mengambil smartphone Kise.

"_**Oi Kise—**_"

"Daiki-nii, aku takkan segan-segan untuk melarang berpacaran dengan Kise-kun dan membuat garis pembatas agar kalian tak bisa bertemu, berbicara bahkan memandang dan memikirkan satu sama lain".

Kuroko langsung mematikan panggilan ke kakaknya tersebut, kemudian ia menatap tajam Kise. Aura membunuh menebar di sekelilingnya. Sang model langsung sujud meminta maaf dengan bercucur air mata.

"Kurokocchi maafkan aku, sungguh aku tak bermaksud seperti itu-ssu," tangis Kise masih dalam posisi bersujud.

"Aku memaafkanmu Kise-kun, asalkan.." Kise menganggkat wajahnya penuh harap.

"Kau putus dengan Daiki-nii dan jangan pernah menghubungi kami lagi," ucap Kuroko ketus.

"HEEEEEEE!? TIDAK MAU-SSU!? AKU TAK BISA MELEPASKAN KOPIKU! KUMOHON KUROKOCCHI JANGAN PISAHKAN KAMI DAN RESTUI KAMI-SSU!," rengek Kise yang sekarang bahkan sudah memeluk erat kedua kaki Kuroko. "Kumohon, aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya".

"Kise-kun benar-benar mencintai Daiki-nii ya".

"Tentu saja-ssu! Karenanya aku bisa melihat dunia dengan sudut pandang berbeda".

Kuroko tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, ia lalu membelai sang surai madu itu. "Memangnya Daiki-nii memperlihatkan apa pada Kise-kun?".

"Dunia hentai-ssu," ucap Kise berbinar-binar.

Dengan sekali hantaman Ignite Pass Kai tepat di kepalanya, sanggup membuat sang model berkarisma itu melayang ke arah papan tulis. Membuat siswa lain yang ada di kelasnya hanya melongo melihatnya, parahnya ada guru sosiologi mereka, Mayuzumi Chihiro yang baru saja sampai di depan kelas.

"Kise-san, kuharap kau dapat memberikan penjelasan atas semua ini sepulang sekolah," kata Mayuzmi dengan tatapan datar.

"T-tapi sensei—".

"Tidak ada tapi, Kise-san. Sekarang kembalilah ketempat dudukmu, jam pelajaranku sudah terbuang gara-gara dirimu".

Kise hanya berjalan layaknya puppy yang ditolak di hari hujan. Sang pemuda berambut biru langit hanya menatapi sahabatnya yang baru kena 'omel' guru favoritenya. Ia menatap ke depan, mengharapkan pelajaran kali ini menyenangkan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"-ketika diketahui suhu suatu gas 27°C dengan tekanan 1 atm dan volume 0,5 liter, dengan pernyataan jika suhu dinaikkan menjadi 327°C dan tekanan menjadi 2 atm, maka volume akan menjadi berapa nanodayo?" Tanya guru fisika berambut hijau, Midorima Shintarou sembari membelai boneka kelinci.

Akashi mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menjawab, "0,5 liter, Midorima-sensei".

"Seperti biasa, kau cepat menjawab dengan jawaban yang benar, Akashi-san," balas Midorima yang terlihat bangga diiringi dengan tepukkan tangan dan bisikan-bisikan para siswa. "Baiklah bagi kalian belum bisa mengerjakannya, silahkan mencobanya nodayo".

"Sensei! Tolong berikan kami rumusnya, kami sudah lupa rumus untuk memecahkan soal tersebut," ucap salah satu siswa".

"Rumusnya tekanan awal dikalikan dengan volume awal per suhu awal dalam Kelvin sama dengan tekanan akhir dikalikan volume akhir per tekanan akhir nanodayo," kata Midorima sambil mencantumkan rumus di space papan tulis.

Semua siswa langsung mengerjakkannya, tapi tidak dengan Akashi yang sudah menjawabnya dengan benar. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat bersemangat dari pagi hari, bahkan saat guru fisikanya yang berlumut itu bertanya, Akashi tak perlu mengkotret di dalam bukunya ataupun menuliskan rumusannya terlebih dahulu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu sunggu tak sabar dengan menantikan jam makan siang. Tanpa disadarinya, 3 orang pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya hanya menatapinya curiga.

"Reo-nee! Reo-nee," panggil Kotaro yang duduknya di sebelah kanan belakang Akashi dengan bisikkan.

"Kenapa Ko-chan?" pria berkelainan bernama Reo itu menengok ke sebelahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kapten? Dia terlihat senang," tanya Kotaro.

"Aku tak tahu, bagaimana denganmu Eikichi-kun?" yang dipanggil hanya melirik sebelum mengangkat bahunya dan mulai mengunyah coklat.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita amati Sei-chan nanti pas istirahat,".

.

.

.

Tatapan aneh itu atau lebih tepatnya death glare menancap kepada satu sosok yang sedang berjalan di koridor IPS. Jas lab putih itu mengayun dengan elegan, langkah kakinya yang penuh percaya diri ditambah dengan wajah berkarisma dan aura intimidasi membuat siswa-siswa yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam atau hanya menatapnya.

Pemuda itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu bertuliskan '12 IPS 4'. Dibukanya pintu tersebut dengan perlahan. Kemudian pemuda tersebut menanyakan dengan suara lantang.

"Apakah Kuroko ada?"

Kuroko yang merasa dipanggil dengan suara yang sangat ia kenal mendongakka kepalanya dan menatap ke arah pintu. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut merah dengan jas lab dan dasi merah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Akashi-kun!?" ucap Kuroko kaget dan langsung menghampiri Akashi yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kenapa kau kemari, Akashi-kun? Mengingat ini daerah kekuasaan IPS".

"Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu, sekarang jam makan siang bukan?" Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dan membawanya keluar.

"Kau bisa melepaskanku, aku takkan kabur kok," kata Kuroko yang berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Tak apa begini akan lebih cepat".

"Tapi—" ucapan Kuroko terhenti begitu Kise berdiri dihadapan Akashi.

"Lepaskan dia," pinta Kise dengan tatapan dingin.

Akashi memandangnya dengan tatapan mengejek, "Apa hak-mu memerintahku?".

"Aku sahabatnya jadi lepaskan dia, cebol".

"Umh Kise-kun, sepertinya kau baru saja menyebutkan kata ter—" sebuah gunting meluncur ke arah Kise, menininggalkan jejak merah di pipinya. "larang…".

Kuroko melangkah kedepan, mencoba melihat wajah Akashi. Benar saja dugaannya, tatapan mata Akashi begitu dengin, seringai yang biasanya bertengger di bibirnya kini menghilang, aura intimidasi di sekitarnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kuharap kau tahu tempatmu," ucap Akashi ketus.

Kise hanya memegangi pipinya yang berdarah, matanya terbelalak, "J-jangan-jangan kau… sang emperor Teiko?!".

"Kalau kau tahu, mulai sekarang jangan pandang rendah diriku," titah Akashi sambil menarik tangan Kuroko dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Pemuda berambut biru tersebut hanya pasrah diseret kembali. Kuroko memperhatikan punggung Akashi saat berjalan, ia memikirkan apa saja yang baru terjadi dan apa yang Kise katakana.

Ia pernah mendengar rumor tentang emperor di tahun pertamanya setelah 2 bulan ia bersekolah di SMA Teiko. Emperor yang merupakan suatu julukan khusus yang muncul ketika Kuroko kelas 1 kepada siswa yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna baik dalam bidang pelajaran IPA, IPS, maupun bahasa. Bahkan issue mengatakan kalau ia juga jago dalam olah raga. Bilanglah emperor itu seorang perfectionist yang lahir 10.000 tahun sekali, suatu kajaiban dan kebanggaan SMA Teiko memiliki murid seperti itu.

Sayangnya selama yang Kuroko tahu, itu hanyalah rumor belaka. Tapi begitu tahun keduanya ia mendengar soal rumor tersebut lagi. Kali ini menceritakkan kalau sang emperor memang ada bahkan ada orang yang mengaku tak sengaja menemukannya. Mendengar hal tersebut banyak kejadian seperti perkelahian maupun pembantaian masal mengotori julukan tersebut.

Seperti mereka begitu penasaran dengan sosok sang emperor yang selalu membawa gunting merah tersebut hingga hal-hal itu dapat terjadi. Kuroko sungguh tak mempercayainya hingga ia melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalanya bahwa orang yang menarik lengannya ini, orang yang menjadi objek penelitiannya merupakan sang emperor yang di-rumor-kan kebikkan dan ketegasannya. Seseorang yang dipatuhi dan disegani oleh para siswa dan guru di Teiko.

"Akashi-kun kita mau kemana?".

"Atap".

Kuroko terdiam lagi. Hingga mereka sampai di atap, sepi karena tak ada orang lain disana. Terlihat sebuah kotak berbalutkan kain merah tergeletak di atas meja kayu. Mereka berjalan menuju meja tersebut lalu duduk berdepanan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan bento untuk kita," ucap Akashi sambil membuka kotak merah tersebut.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot Akashi-kun, aku bisa membeli roti di kantin".

"Perkataanku itu absolute, Kuroko".

"Tapi Akashi-kun—"

"Kuroko".

"Baiklah".

Akashi memperlihatkan seringai kemenangan. Kota bento tersebut kini sudah terbuka, menampilkan bento yang simple seperti nasi kepal, karage, yakiniku, dan salad. Diambilnya daging yakiniku yang kemudian masuk dengan paksa ke dalam mulut Kuroko, membuat yang mendapatkannya langsung mengunyah dan menelannya.

"Apa kau mau membunuhku, Akashi-kun!".

"Tentu saja memberimu makan siang, Kuroko".

"Tak bisakah kau memberinya lebih normal lagi?".

"Tapi bukankah ini merupakan momen yang diinginkan oleh mereka?".

"Eh..?" Kuroko menatap Akashi bingung sampai terdengar suara ce,preng berderung di telinganya.

"Hiyaaa, ketahuan ya?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut pink yang keluar dari balik pot.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Untuk menggunakan CCTV saja, Momoi-chan," sentak peempuan lainnya berambut coklat dengan jepit,

"Mou Riko-chan! Jangan berkata seperti itu!".

Perempuan yang dipanggil Riko itu hanya menggeleng menanggapi temannya itu. Kuroko yang melihat mereka hanya cengo, dan menatap Akashi.

"Apa Akashi-kun kenal mereka?" tanya Kuroko kebingungan.

"Aida Riko, 12 Bahasa 3 dan Momoi Satsuki, 11 Bahasa 5," jawab Akashi singkat sembari melahap karage.

"Ooh…," Kuroko kembali memandangi kedua gadis tersebut.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan Akashi. Si gadis berambut tersebut langsung mencubit pipi Kuroko.

"Lihatlah Momoi-chan, tampang anak ini uke sekali bukan?".

"Hoo kupikir dia lebih cocok jadi seme pendiem yang liar begitu menyangkut hal-hal itu".

Kuroko semakin bingung dibuatnya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Akashi tapi tangan Momoi yang mencubitnya itu membuatnya sulit.

"Jika ku ingin tahu mereka itu seorang fujoshi, Kuroko".

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu masih tampak bingung, membuat Akashi harus memberinya detail.

"Seseorang yang suka dengan hal-hal berbau homo sexual".

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N: Halo~ lama update-kah? Gomen-gomen, sebenernya Rii bermaksud upload Selasa tapi chapternya belum beres jadi yah baru sekarang bisa update. Terus tolong maafkan karena ketidak tahuanku akan ujian praktek anak IPS, kucoba tanya kakakku dan dia bilang dia ngga pernah dikasih tugas kayak gini… gomen aku sok tahu ;A;)/ dan mencantumkan soal fisika dalam fic ini.

Dan sepertinya bakal ada deretan soal IPA lainnya yang akan masuk, tolong maklumkan Rii karena kubikin demikian untuk membantuku mengingat rumus sebelum UN.

Terima kasih yang berbaik hati karena udah mau membaca, meriview, mem-fave, mem-follow, bahkan memberitahu kesalahan yang Rii lakukan (baik OOC, EYD).

_Thanks to:_

Read & Fave & Run | Myadorabletetsuya | memoryru | Aira Ogata | Zefanya | Bona Nano | spring field sakura | ningie cassie | mr DongDong | Sagi Akabara | .7 | funna | Lee Kibum | Lunette Athella | RallFreecss | Guest | Sei Lu | Oto Ichiiyan | sei ky-chan |


End file.
